


Dellas Mixtape

by Melodysouth14



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 90smusic, Dellaisthebestmomeva, Family, Music!, Road Trip, delladuck, donaldduck - Freeform, notthataccurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodysouth14/pseuds/Melodysouth14
Summary: Della plays her mixtape!Very random and fun!





	Dellas Mixtape

**Author's Note:**

> ((sib·ling  
> /ˈsibliNG/  
> Noun   
> Plural noun: Siblings 
> 
> Definition: 2 completely normal people who are completely normal..until they're together.))

They had been in the car for thirty minutes. The boys were complaining about everything under the sun, the AC wasn't working and everyone was just completely tired.

"I know what can make everyone feel better"Della said.

"What?"Donald asked.

"My mixtape!!!"Della said holding the disc in her hands.

"What? Where did you get that, I thought I put it in a box!"

"Well I found it so we're playing it!"She said, "Now boys despite what your uncle has told you or whatever you listen to nowadays back in the 90s music was life!" She put in the disc and the music started 

🎵🎶Dibidi ba didi dou dou  
Di ba didi dou  
Didi didldildidldidl houdihoudi dey dou 🎶🎵

"WHO PUT THE HAMSTER DANCE ON MY MIXTAPE?!"Della asked turning it off.

"You did, you're the only one who touches that, you use to play it over and over again and it drove me nuts remember?"Donald asked.

"Ohh yeah, I actually put it on here because you hated it that much"She chuckled.

"Boys don't let your mother influence your music taste, because she doesn't have any."

"I have plenty of good taste, this one song doesn't have anything to do with my taste in music. Besides there are some really good songs on here-"

"Imma Barbie girl in a Barbie world, my life is plastic. Its fantastic-"

Della fake coughed and skipped the song "We don't speak of that one"She said.

🎵Let's go girls, come on  
I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Want to make some noise, really raise my voice  
Yeah, I want to scream and shout🎶

"Eyyy?"Della asked "You gotta admit this one is pretty great!"

"Well...."

"No! Please turn it off"Louie begged.

Della did so "You know something, I don't know why y'all are complaining, music today is all funky and auto-tuney. At least that's what I heard on the radio".

"Radio?"Dewey asked.

"Yeah Music got weird"Donald said.

 

🎵Ha ha ha ha ha  
Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want🎶

"Are you sure it was ever normal?"Dewey asked.

"This song is a lot of fun....with other girls that is.."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Ok, ok," She skips to the next song.

🎶Take this pink ribbon off my eyes, I'm exposed and it's no big surprise-🎶

"Wasn't this on that movie captain marvel?"Dewey asked.

Della glared at Donald "What did you teach my children?"

"How to talk, how to walk, how to use appliances, how to read, how to-"

"I get it, I get it. But why didn't you teach them anything important?" 

"I'm sorry Della, did I raise your kids wrong?"He asked.

"Yes"

"I'm sorry, I'll try harder next time".  
There was a slight pause, they were just joking around but in all honestly even joking about it made Dellas heart sink...

"Just turn it off, you have the absolute worst taste in music"Donald joked.

"I do not"She said.

"Wait-"Donald said.

🎶Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you-

Donald gasped "Wonderwall"

"Oh my gosh, remember we use to sing this together every Christmas talent show".

"And everyone hated it!"Donald said happily.

"Because we can't sing"She laughed.

They sang together: 🎶And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how   
Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonderwall  
🎶

"Please tell me we're not going to be this weird"Louie said. 

"No kidding"Dewey laughed.

As weird as it was...it was nice seeing Their mom and Uncle Donald act like they do whenever they're around each other.

"So what music did you listen too uncle Donald?"Dewey asked.

Della tried not to laugh "Oh...that".

"You're not allowed to listen to any of that"Donald said.

**Author's Note:**

> My parents constantly talk about music and that inspired this. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
